


chestnut warmth

by osamuys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Time Skip, Sensory Overload, Short & Sweet, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osamuys/pseuds/osamuys
Summary: Atsumu was having a bad day and had a silent meltdown during practise, Kita was there to help.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	chestnut warmth

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this was written by an autistic person and i just wanted to project my experiences with sensory overload during sports <3 ( i play field hockey and basketball ) 
> 
> i hope you enjoy <3

One. 

Two

Three. 

The ball dropped to the floor. All eyes were on him.

"Tsumu" The faint call of his brother could just be heard over the pure silence. He knew everyone was looking, everyone was looking at him, they know.

"Yo" Suna started approaching him, he could feel it. Everything felt so loud. 

The nearly healed scab was fresh, his hands scraped against each other for friction. He seeks comfort in reminding himself he's okay but everyone was looking at him. His eyes twitched as he looked down at this shoes, he could feel sweat dripping down his palms. When did everything get so unbearably loud? He's gone through this before but it was always in the safety of his home or around people he trusted, not with his teammates. 

He felt someones presence, assuming it was Suna he abruptly stepped away, everyone was still looking at him, all eyes were on him. 

"Atsumu don't worry, I won't touch ya. Lets go to the locker rooms, ya?"

The soothing sound of Kita's voice was louder than anything. He looked up to be met with light gray hair and piercing brown eyes. Pools of chocolate instantly calmed him down, he trusted him.

"Yer okay, follow me." The reassurance from his captain allowed him to look up all the way, reminding him once again. All eyes were on him.

He slowed walked down the court for what seemed like miles, everything was loud. Everything was overwhelming. His bracelet lightly touched the net and it shook him to the core. The noise was piercing. Volleyballs were being dropped, shoes were squeaking, people were talking amongst themselves, most likely about him. The scab which was once done healing is bleeding again, he can feel it dripping down his finger. 

The comforting presence was behind him now, he knew he had to walk so he did. Another mile to the locker rooms.

"Nearly there" Came from behind him, he felt his teammates from a mile away. All eyes were on him.

As soon as he got through the door into the locker rooms, he covered his ears and sat there. His foot tapping at a rapid pace and his breathing becoming irregular. Even when it was so quiet, it felt like the world was much louder than before. 

"Atsumu" His tapping slowed and he slowly lifted his head up, blonde locks sticking to his forehead. 

He looked up at his captain, he couldn't form an apology but his eyes conveyed his emotions perfectly. He was met with a sincere and comforting smile. Beautiful.

Kita slowly sat next to him on the bench, he lowered himself lightly so it wouldn't make any noises. He held his hand out in front of the blonde.

"Is it okay if ya put your hand in mine?" Brown eyes studied the setters movements. A light nod came from the blonde as he lifted his right arm up, he hesitated but eventually let his hand drop. The foot tapping became louder.

A deep breath could be heard from his captain. 

"Yer okay. I can help ya if you let me"

Another nod. 

He shifted slightly and he put his other hand on top of Atsumu's, he used his thumb to rub circles and gave small squeezes of reassurance. The foot tapping became softer.

"I'll always be here for ya when I can be" Kita moved his body a little closer, their shoulders touching. "When you're ready, you can talk to me about anything ya know?"

The blonde looked up and smiled.

"Thank.....you" His breathing became a little slower, he let out a deep breath and looked at their hands. "Soft" 

His captain smiled and nudged his shoulder, ushering him to look up.

"Yer okay now?" 

A nod.

No one was looking at him.

Only his eyes were on him

**Author's Note:**

> bracelet as a fidget bracelet :>
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
